Question: Mark borrows $10$ dollars from Emily with a simple interest rate of $15\%$ everyday. What is the least integer number of days after which Mark will have to pay her back at least twice as much as he borrowed?
Explanation: Since the interest rate is simple, he has to pay an interest of $10 \cdot 0.15 =1.5$ dollars every day.

Let $x$ be the number of days needed to repay at least double the amount borrowed. Since he has to repay $10 as well as $\$1.5x$ in interest, we have the inequality $10+1.5x \ge 10 \cdot 2$. Solving for $x$, we get $x \ge 6.\overline{6}$. The smallest integer greater than $6.\overline{6}$ is $7$. Therefore, it would take at least $\boxed{7 \text{ days}}$.